Save the Best For Last
by P.P.V.V
Summary: LJ Oneshot: Because surprises come in all sizes. His came in a box. A really tiny one.


**Save The Best For Last**

**by: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

**AN:** Well, inspiration demanded to get this written. I know this isn't OPTIVUS or GENUINE GEMINI, but seeing as how I've gotten a number of requests from some readers/reviewers asking for another one-shot piece, here it is.

Dare I say it, or even believe it – it's not AU. Written in James' perspective, in first person, too.

I hope you like. Happy reading!

* * *

**_Habits are safer than rules; you don't have to watch them. And you don't have to keep them, either. They keep you. ~Frank Crane_**

* * *

"Jamie, you know my birthday isn't for another two weeks," Lily said, as I led her through the restaurant that was starting to become crowded. I, however, had a reservation so we took our seats fairly quickly at a table close to a window.

"I know, babe," I said, helping her drape her coat onto the back of her chair before doing the same with mine. "You know how it is, though – Moody was nice enough to let me skive off training today. I had to grab whatever opportunity he gave me, rather than miss it all together."

Auror business was not as easy as I'd thought it would be. If getting into the damned program was difficult, passing their preliminary tests was even more so. Luckily for me, I was under one of the best Aurors of all time, training for what seemed like 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Moody was relentless, gruff but knowledgeable. If I could get through his regime, I'd be hired right away.

The sacrifices, though, were difficult.

I made it a point to try and see Lily on the weekends, or even spend my lunch hour together with her. She was working at St. Mungo's alongside a very talented Healer, assigned to helping brew various potions for the injured and to tend to them if the staff was short-handed.

Thankfully, Lily understood. When I finished the training program, things would get better. I'd have steady working hours and a weekly salary. I'd be able to spend more time with her and go on dates more frequently than once a week.

I'd begged and pleaded for Moody to let me have this one day – one day that would mean the world to me and hopefully to her.

I wanted it to be special, so I had done my research.

Today's outing was no ordinary choice. In Muggle London, The Landau was where I had taken us. I'd never been to the upstart restaurant before and all I had to go on were the great reviews I'd heard. Lily had balked at the idea of spending so much money, but I'd had my fair share of classy so she couldn't really argue with me.

Besides, it was her birthday after all.

And so much more.

Unlike the other customers at the restaurant who were decked out in full evening gowns, we were a bit underdressed. Wizarding robes would definitely stick out in a place like this, though, so I was forced to find other suitable clothing that were, regretfully, not as fancy. Lily had helped me with the get up – a crimson tie with a plain white polo shirt and black slacks. She was dressed semi-casually as well, in a blue skirt and a black blouse that was cut in what was probably the Muggle fad. Her hair had been twisted back into an elegant-looking bun, making her much more presentable than I was.

In short, Lily was stunning.

And we seemed to pass any scrutiny from our neighboring patrons.

We searched the menu for something to eat – well, she did. I didn't really look at the food. I was more intent on wondering if I could stomach any of it.

Was I getting nervous?

Of course not.

I just had to treat this like any other date we'd been on.

"Jamie?"

That nickname snapped me out of my unease. She always got me on that pet name. When I looked up, Lily was gesturing to the man who was already by our table, prepared to take our orders. I quickly read off the first thing I saw on the page and then turned my attention back to her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing as the waiter left. "Is the training too intense?"

"It's really intense," I said, with a nod, "but everything's fine. Moody said that I hold a lot of promise, so hopefully that will lead to something good in the future."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop it. You'll be an awesome Auror, I know it."

"I hope so. Things are just getting out of hand what with You-Know-Who gaining influence. You'd think the Wizarding World would have opened their eyes to his real nature by now."

Her hand on mine and her warning look made me realize that I had been speaking too loudly and I gave her an apologetic nod. "Sorry."

Right. We were just normal people at a normal restaurant.

I had to act the part.

This was her day. We weren't supposed to be thinking about the war or anything dark.

"Is 20 supposed to be a milestone or something?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"What?"

"We've never gone somewhere as posh as this for my other birthdays," Lily pointed out.

I cleared my throat, trying not to show how uneasy I was. "It _is_ a milestone," I declared. "It marks the fact that you're no longer a teenager. Doesn't that say something?"

"If you're pointing out that I'm getting older, I'm not flattered in the least," she huffed, playfully.

"Age becomes you, my dear," I said, smoothly. I took her hand up in mine and absently kissed it, an action I knew she loved and an action I loved doing. "You only get more and more beautiful."

She actually blushed and she pulled her hand away from mine. "You hopeless romantic."

I gave her my best grin and we slipped into idle chat then, talking about our days, the cold weather, the way the lady's dress next to us could blind the sun.

We ended up in a laughing fit and when our food arrived, we dug in with vigor, savoring the flavors and each other's company. Being apart from her for days on end was torture.

I had to hand it to the Muggle Chefs – they really knew how to cook. I wasn't too great at the art, having had servants do the chore for me since before I could sit up on my own. I did enjoy dabbling once in a while, though, but I was a far cry from what I was currently eating.

Everything was going smoothly. Lily was relaxed and happy, now talking about a case that they were working on at the Hospital. Apparently, someone had been hexed with something and she was trying to help find a cure for it. The details of this unfortunate's case went right by me though, as I noticed our meal coming to a close.

Suddenly, her voice seemed to come from far away and dread filled my stomach, threatening to dispel whatever I had tried to put into it.

No, no, I couldn't wimp out!

I was a man on a mission!

"James? Are you even listening to what I said?" she asked, irritably when I failed to answer one of her questions.

"No," I answered, honestly. "I'm too distracted by your voice. And by your face." I have to pride myself in the fact that I was a pretty suave talker – always had been.

For the second time that night, Lily blushed. "Can you be serious for once?" she begged, but I knew she wasn't angry.

Dessert came then, thankfully distracting her from my blunder. Ice cream and strawberries. She was delighted, of course, and I watched as she began to indulge her sweet tooth.

I copied her actions, trying to conquer my fear and just man up. It must be easier to run, I decided, over a spoonful.

I gave her a wan smile when she stopped eating to look at me. "You're acting really strange tonight," she said. "Are you sick?"

"No, not at all," I answered.

"You have a really bad habit of staring at me," she grumbled.

"Is it a bad habit?" I asked.

"Not as bad as your habit of leaving everything until last minute."

Oh, she knew me well, my Lily. I gave her a sheepish grin. "I'd prefer to call it 'Saving the best for last'."

She actually snorted, and I reached up to ruffle my hair.

"And you have a habit of doing that."

Again, I grinned and she snatched my hand away, giving it a squeeze good-naturedly. "You are simply irresistible," I said, leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Lily. I hope you liked it."

She kissed me back, briefly. "I loved it," she murmured. "Everything's just perfect. The music, the food. You."

I hummed against her lips when she helped herself to another kiss. "I'm glad. Because it gets better."

She pulled away, blinking in astonishment. "Better? What else could you possibly have planned?"

What a great question – and an opportunity.

I got out of my seat, my hands shaking as I reached into my pocket and moved around the table toward her.

Her face was unreadable, her eyes sparkling as I got down on one knee before her. I could feel the whole restaurant stop and stare at me, but I didn't care about those eyes. Just hers. "James, what are you doing?" she half-hissed, clearly embarrassed.

Thankfully, I did not drop the box when I pulled it out. I heard her gasp and saw her entire face light up. Yes, this really was the greatest reaction one could ever want. I opened the box and answered, "Saving the best for last."

**END**

* * *

**AN:** Who can resist a little James/Lily fluff? I certainly can't. I hope this managed to bring you some happiness in its reading. It was a change to write something else. I'm a little apprehensive of my skill at writing one-shots so I hope this one wasn't too bad or disappointing. Personally, I had great fun writing it.

Let me know what you think, please? Inspiration is the greatest gift, so don't forget to review!

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


End file.
